Mass effect 4:Mercs mercs everywhere
by thelengendaryssj2000
Summary: A quarian rebel. Left the verge to accomplish one goal. To try to become the first Quarian spectre. But there is one thing stopping him. His records. A batarian merc sold him out and tricked him into buying illegal guns. Now he is on a mission to take out The merc and all his clients. But his mission will lead him to a deep discovery
1. Chapter 1

**Mass effect 4: Biotics and turrets**

**A Quarian rebel. Flew away from the Verge years ago. I tried to become a spectre about a year ago. I was rejected by the council for being a Quarian and because I was framed in my records. Banned from council space. Some cheap batarian idiot sold me out to the alliance for accidentally buying illegal guns. So I've been putting a team together to go after him and his list of clients. I'm looking for a Asari biotic known as Aighta. In her records she served the council for atleast 8 years and protected human colonies from the collectors attack. She retired about a year and half ago and now serves as a information broker on the east side of thessia. I shut off my omni tool as we arrived to thessia. When we landed I looked out the window and the scenery blew my mind. It was clean, the buildings were huge, and made up most of the area. The sun was so bright it reflected off the super clean roof of the station. According to my omni tool and her records most of her time is spent in a building helping out people find their stuff and she has resources far beyond anyone. She is even in contact with the shadow broker. That comes in handy when we need something. As I entered the building she remained calm despite the fact that I had an M-8 avenger assault rifle on my armor. "May I help you"? Aighta asked.**

"**As a matter of fact you can, I'm putting a team together to catch a cheap merc.**

"**I don't work for free, you know"**

" **I took account of that and forwarded 30,000 credits to your bank account, maybe that will convince you a bit money is not a problem for me".**

" **That is enough for me. **

" **Perfect so are you on board"?**

" **Give me an hour to pack my stuff and where do I meet you ehhhhhhh"?**

"**Jaa Jaa'zorah to be exact****, and meet me toward the west side of thessia in an abandoned garage meet me there". She nodded and I exited the door. My next target was a turian named Adrian. He was an old friend that we worked together on merc jobs before the reapers hit the universe. He also helped the remaining collectors turn back into protheans. The protheans were never killed they were just turned into collectors by the reapers. After the reapers were wiped from existence the protheans recovered their memory and Adrian led and expedition to turn the collectors back into protheans. Now our technology is even more advanced with the protheans back. When I arrived at the abandoned warehouse all I really heard was sizzling and banging a ship. He is an engineer so he spent his time working on a warship. Hopefully he finished it so we can go after him. After I entered a turret activated and said **_**enemy detected.**_** "Shut up you defective hunk of metal". Adrian said.**

"**Sounds like someone still has anger issues".**

"**Shut up Jaa or I will bust that pretty face of yours"**

"**Ha come at me, but I need to ask you something". He came out from under the ship and wiped the grease off his face. "What do you need free of charge". He said. **

"**I'm putting a team together to go after a batarian and his list of clients for ratting me out and framing me".**

"**Well I would go but the ship isn't done I still need some parts". **

" **Tell me what you need and where you can get it".**

"**I need a cyclonic modulator to hold the pressure of the mass relay when it hits it, and I need a turbine to stabilize the energy of the relay. We can get this at camala Dah'tan manufacturing, but they don't wanna sell it to me because I took out their lead manufacturer".**

"**Well then we could just pay them a little visit to get your things." The door slowly opened and I activated my camoflouge and Adrian hid behind a box. "Am I late for the party"? Aighta said. **

**Deactivating my camoflouge I said. "Adrian meet Aighta one of my newest crew members. She is a biotic and she will be serving with us on our mission for the mercs. They shook hands and Adrian asked. "When Do we head out"?**

"**As soon as your ready". I said.**

"**I'm ready now, lets get out of here I need some action". And we exited the garage.**

**(A/N): Well guys I had fun writing this chapter of my new story hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh yeah when I type something in italics its cause I'm speaking another language. So review please tell me how I can do better **


	2. Chapter 2: The citadel

(A/N): Well back with another chapter hope you enjoy.

"Jaa how are we going to use the alpha relay without a ship". Adrian asked.

"I may be banned from alliance space, but that doesn't stop me from borrowing a fleet ship from the quarians".

"Where are you going to get one we're here in citadel space and the quarians are in the verge"?

"I'm going to ask Tali to let me borrow one".

"That's just an excuse to see Tali isn't it Jaa". Adrian asked while his mandibles flexed.

"It's part of the reason". We stopped talking when we reached the spaceport.

"Aighta find a hotel I'm going to the citadel to find tali".

"When will you be back"?

"Tomorrow hopefully". They nodded and I walked toward the docking bay to find an available flight to the citadel. There was one but the ticket cost 10,000 credits and I only had 3,203 because of the 30,000 I forwarded to Aighta. Before long I just turned on my camoflouge and snuck on to the shuttle. I sat down all the way in the back to avoid suspicion. "Quarian get out of my seat".

"Make me faggot". He threw a punch at me and I just pointed my assault rifle at him. "One move and you get another hole to breath out of". He ran toward the front of the shuttle, screaming like a little girl. A few turians looked at me in disgust. I just decided to sleep until we got to the citadel.

When we got out of the relay is when I woke up. The site of the citadel never seems to leave my mind. It's amazing how the protheans just woke up one day and decided to make a huge space station. How they were mercilessly wiped out by the reapers. The ones that were turned into the collecters were the lucky ones. Suprisingly Asari scientists found out how to reverse the indoctrination of the protheans. They helped us restart the relays and and rebuild the citadel. Some scientist say that the reapers built the relays and the citadel to jump into this galaxy from dark space to end the cycle. When I was about to get out of the shuttle I turned off my camoflouge to avoid inspection. After the reapers defeat Tali went on to become the quarian ambassador to get help from the council to help rebuild quarian worlds. She lived somewhere near the presidium near the council offices. When I got to her apartment I knocked and what tali said. "Leave me alone"!

"It's Jaa"

"No it's not its just you stupid reporters trying to get my personal life, if you are really Jaa tell me something we talked about".

"We were planning to get married after the quarian worlds were rebuilt and we didn't have anything to do". She came out blushing.

"Jaa what are you doing here".

"I need to ask you a favor, Tali".

"What is it Jaa".

"I was framed by a batarian merc and now I'm banned from alliance space, and since that's in my records I can't apply for Spectre status is there any way you could find a way to get us a ship from the fleet in the verge to pass through the alpha relay undetected".

"Jaa It's really hard to get one with your records".

"Tali come on if I can become a spectre the quarians will finally have a place in the council".

"Fine but only on one condition".

"Wha….". She leaned in and we kissed. I grabbed her waist and hugged her. "So that was the condition".

"And another one, you let me go with you on this mission I need to gather data from the geth to see if the reapers DNA is still in them, you can stay here for tonight until the fleet ship comes".

"So what should we name our kids"?

"Jaa isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that"

"No the sooner the better". She blushed through her visor.

"Let's take a walk around the citadel". She went to her room to change. Meanwhile I contacted Aighta. "Aighta come in." I said.

"Right here Jaa".

"Well the fleet warship is coming tomorrow, I'm going to stay with Tali overnight here I will pick you up tomorrow".

"No problem Jaa".

"Where's Adrian".

"Passed out on the couch, after drinking about 9 bottles of rum". The thought made me chuckle.

"All right when he comes through punch him in the face for me, Jaa out". I shut off the transmission from the extranet when Tali came through with the dress she wore at Admiral Anderson's 50th birthday. We went to the park to take a walk.

(A/N): Thank you Liamshepley for correcting me about my mistake. Shoutout to you and cookie for you. See you guys later. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Dah'tan manufacturing

(A/N): Well back with chapter 3 here it gets juicy. Woah that's what she said. Enjoy

After we got back from our walk in the park we ordered Chinese food and sat down to talk. "So Tali how's it been since you left the verge"? I asked.

"It's actually been a little homesick because I miss being with my buddies and even miss being with the geth".

"I thought it was amazing here, when you left I took command of the workers to finish rebuilding the hospitals the geth have been really helpful since the reapers were defeated".

"I thought if I left and the Quarians got a place in the council, the council would send help over to rebuild our worlds".

"Tali its ok, you left nobody changed. Your mother though misses you like crazy, she told me if I ever saw you to tell you to go visit her for a while".

"Maybe we can visit her after we get the parts for Adrian's warship".

"Wait how do you know it's Adrian's warship"?

"I may have snooped around on your datapad when you were showering". She smiled and laughed a bit.

"What else did you see"?

"The time you got pantsed in front of all school". This time she really laughed hard.

"You still Haven't gotten over that".

"Jaa that was Hilarious".

Hahaha verey funny, but are you sure you want to go on this mission with us"?

"Yes Jaa, screw the council for now". I shrugged my arms and finished eating up my egg roll. Around 1678 I fell asleep with Tali next to me.

When we woke up there was a knocking at the door. It was fleet Admiral Booraa. "Hello Jaa". He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Look man if you hate me tell it to me straight I already have enough BS on my shoulders to be dealing with you too". Tali must have heard the conversation because she came to the door and told me to prepare breakfast. There was only leftovers when I looked in the fridge but I decided it will have to do. "Breakfast is ready". I screamed. I put the food in the microwave and let it heat up. "Admiral would you like to eat something with us"? Tali asked. He shook his head and said. "No I must get back to rebuilding the cities, thanks to you Tali the geth are no longer hostile".

"Where is the Warship, Admiral".

"Near the spaceport, in the reserve area I would tell the council not to mess around with the ship before they start firing at it".

"Thank you so much for the ship admiral I will not forget this". He nodded and left. I replied. "Thank you so much Tali for getting us this ship".

"What's the deal with you and the admiral".

"When the Geth were wiped from the Reaper DNA I was promoted to Commander and I led the geth into battle, and he was expecting that to be his promotion but they gave it to me instead because they though he was an addict to power". She had a face of relief and we ate quickly because I wanted to get rid of Sheiks first contact. When we were done Tali came out of her room with a sniper rifle and a pistol. "All right let's hurry". I said. We ran out the room but not with the hurry to take out Sheiks contact but with the urge not to get caught by the press. Emily wong one of the most annoying reporters of life started screaming "Tali please come here a few questions please". We just ignored her and kept running to the spaceport. When we got there the ship was of average looks a basic Quarian fleet warship. Not too many guns but all we need the ship for is for a quick trip. Then the pain comes then we have to go through clearance in the Quarian system because they are all paranoid that the reapers are still out there so they want to make sure. We got on to the ship and I started preparing the FTL core for jumping the relay near the citadel. My flying was a little rusty but I refrained from telling Tali that. We waited for the pads to be lifted off the ship to be able to lift off. The ship was a little bigger than the Normandy so The Admiral landed in an open roof place. The Citadel is just a space station so the atmosphere was inside the citadel so there was no trouble exiting the atmosphere unlike Earth and Thessia and all that. I reached Maximum speed and turned the ship when we reached the relay. "3…2…..1". I said. The ship was charged the Dark matter and it jumped forward. Slowly but surely we arrived at thessia. Counting it was about 45 minutes away from the citadel. "Permission to land"? I asked.

"Permission granted". A voice said. I stopped going so fast to prevent ramming into the station. When the shipped was docked the asari put a stasis field on the warship. We looked around for a person who would drive us to the hotel that Adrian and Aighta were staying in. When a driver let us come in he charged us 40 credits to take us there and back. When I entered the Room I saw Adrian with an Ice pack on his mandibles. "Adrian what happened"? I asked. Aighta replied. "I punched him in the face for getting drunk 3 times". I simply laughed. "Well people we have a ship, let's get the first of many mercs I have on my list". We all cheered and went out to meet the driver. We all barely fit in the car but we made it anyway. Tali left 50 credits for him when we got the space port. Adrian looked in awe as he saw a fleet warship. To me it seemed like if he had never seen one before. Or atleast flown one. "Buddy that's yours until we can fix yours up". I said. He was the first one that ran into the warship to get used to the controls. It had a fair amount of seats. Only for about I would say 43 people. It didn't have most of the things that Adrian's ship had, but it had to do. It's kind of ironic how my first target works as a supervisor at Dah'tan manufacturing. The asari lifted the stasis field as we gave them the signal. We all sat down at the gunning seats except Aighta. She went to examine a piece of reaper artifacts from the sovereign reaper that died at the citadel. When we reached the alpha relay we almost fell through the ship because Adrian pulled in too close to the relay. We managed to go through the verge without any mercs trying to blast through the ship but it can happen at any moment. We decided to pull through atleast 1,200 miles from the factory. The good thing is that this ship had ground deployment vehicles so we each got one 1 and worked on our plan to infiltrate the base. We decided for Tali to give us sniper cover in case we ran into any trouble. While Aighta and Adrian discuss the price on the parts I will sneak toward the Supervisor of the factory and shoot him in the back. It took us a while to get there but when we got there a bunch of batarian mercs stopped us. "You people have no business being here". One of them demanded. "We are here to buy parts". I replied. "None are allowed currently". He said again.

"Aighta". She nodded and put a stasis field on all of them. Tali went to the top of the building and got into sniping position. I got into camouflage and started looking around for the Merc client. Aighta and Adrian went to look for the parts. "Stay on this frequency". I whispered into my omni-tool. Not long after I was searching I found the guy I was looking for speaking with Sheiks. "Make sure that no one helps Jaa with his framing problems". I jumped down from the railing and took out my arc pistol. I pointed it and the Mercs head and said. " What about if I shoot him in the head and blow his brains out will the secret be out"?

"You can shoot him in the dick and I wouldn't care". Sheiks said. The other mercs face went pale. This one was compassion at least from my point of view. I shrugged my shoulder and pulled the trigger. "I'm coming for you Sheiks". And I shot the extranet. The other employees must have heard the gunshot because a riot broke out. I looked around for the parts and I found 2 boxes with the name on it so I took them and ran out of the room screaming into my omni-tool. "I got the pieces Get the hell out". I heard a ticking noise so I quickened my pace. A Merc was holding Tali not refusing to let go even if meant losing his life. A big screen popped out and 5 seconds left. I ran toward Tali and pushed her out of the way with the boxes. When the bomb exploded I felt a sharp pain at my chest and smoking coming from my shoulders. I lost consciousness as I fell from the building. I still had enough sense to hear Tali screaming. She started trying to bring me back into conscious but it didn't work. Last thing I heard before I blacked out completely was "We need to take him To the Huerta memorial hospital". And then I blacked out from consciousness.

(A/N): Things just got real and Jaa saved Tali but at the cost of his own life. Will he make it? Find out next chapter.


End file.
